


Marceline the bean

by Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubblegum is over worked, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Marceline is a bean, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend/pseuds/Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend
Summary: Bonnie is overworked and Marceline just wants to spend some time with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 62





	Marceline the bean

**Author's Note:**

> In connections with my other Bubbline fics, if you want to read it that way.

Princess Bubblegum was often overwhelmed with her work, and her girlfriend wasn’t being much help. Marceline would float over every so often to see if Bonnie was done with her work. Each time the princess told her it would only be a bit longer, the vampire groaned and returned to the princess’ bed.

It had passed on for another half an hour before Bonnibel had enough of her girlfriend’s pestering.

“C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working. Then you don’t have to ask every couple of minutes.” Bonnie offered, glancing back to watch the vamp.

“Really?” Marceline asked hopefully, getting off the bed and floating over to her girlfriend once more,

“Yes, now hurry before I change my mind, Marceline.” The princess smiled as she watched Marceline hurry over, happily taking a seat in Bonnie’s lap.

It took them a moment to get comfortable. Marceline was a bit taller than Bonnie, so it took a moment to figure out how Bonnibel could see over her. Whenever they had become comfortable, the princess returned to her work, this time with her arms around Marceline and her chin resting on the girl’s shoulder.

They held up like that for the next few hours. Marceline had drifted off a few times, bored by the paperwork. Once Bonnie finished with her work, she made sure it was organized before letting her attention shift to her girlfriend. Marceline was resting quietly, face buried in Bubblegum’s neck.  
  
Bonnie gently nudged her. “Marcy, works done.” The vamp stirred at her words. She yawned as she sat up.

“Can we spend time together now?” Marceline’s voice was quiet, still quite tired. It was the middle of the day and usually, Marcy would be asleep at this hour. There was minor point for her to be awake when the sun was out at its best. Parasol or not, the sun was not her friend.

“Marcy, we’ve been spending time together all day.” The princess responded with a laugh and left a gentle kiss on the girl’s forehead. “Come on, let’s get to bed.” Bonnie carefully lifted them up, walking Marceline over to her, probably excessively large, bed.

Marceline was the first person to sit on the edge of the bed, soon followed by Bonnie. Quickly arms were opened for Marceline, who happily moved so she could receive the offered affection.

“Sorry I had to spend all day on work,” Bonnibel spoke quietly, her voice soft as to not bother the vampire too much.

“S’okay, I understand how much you love your kingdom.” Marceline’s voice came with a few yawns, moving closer to the princess.

“Thank you, Marceline. try to get some rest, okay? I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” The princess ended her statement by giving the vamp a light kiss, which got her a sleepy smile.

“Promise?” Marceline held up her hand, pinky offered to her girlfriend.  
  
“I promise. A royal promise.” Bonnie happily made the deal.

It only took a few minutes before Marceline had fallen asleep, happily wrapped up with her girlfriend. Bubblegum combed her fingers through Marceline’s mop of black hair, relaxing a bit herself.

“I love you, Marcy.” The princess couldn’t help but smile simply down at the queen. She knew it was stupid, but maybe that was okay for once. She’d let herself have just this one thing, she deserved it.


End file.
